Justice
by LC Black
Summary: “Taking over Orb and ruining the country’s good reputation is one thing… but marrying another man’s girl… is something else entirely…” - Athrun Zala. AxC Based on Prince-in-Disguise's 'Athrun Zala Meme' part 12.


**Justice  
**_Linna Celestea Black_

The wind brushed the civilians around the building, and quickly the paced to the sides of buildings so the landing mobile suit – sprayed in red – wouldn't hit them. Some councillors of the main building noticed what was going on, and they saw a man with coming down from the Gundam.

"Move…" Athrun ordered, his eyes dilated and enraged. They followed his command, and watched him walk straight into the building.

Athrun stepped angrily as he passed the many councillors that surrounded him. They all looked at his noticeable ultramarine blue hair and his emerald green eyes. Though he seemed quite familiar, they couldn't put a finger on who he was. Athrun wasn't acting as Alex, but was actually in mobile suit armour that he got on the Minerva.

This was quite shocking actually, since it was the middle of the war, and to see someone in mobile suit armour walking in Orb Headquarters was somewhat strange, and so the councillors slowly trailed his steps as he walked towards the main room.

As some seemed to notice, Athrun had his FAITH badge on his armour as well, and so they easily assumed he was from ZAFT.

One of the bodyguards stopped Athrun in the middle of his tracks with a gun in his hand, prepared to shoot.

"Stop! By orders of the Orb Military, I order for you to stop!" he exclaimed, and Athrun stood with what seemed to be nothing.

His eyes were closed and the bodyguard noticed his fist clenching, as if about to punch him. Preparing to shoot, Athrun took out something from behind his back and clenched it tightly. With the press of a button, a light saber popped out of the item he was clenching.

All the bodyguards and councillors moved back.

"I'm not prepared to hurt anyone, but if you don't move I will kill you, so please move before I am forced to hurt someone." Athrun snarled, holding back his anger. Everyone moved out of his way, and so he continued to walk slowly to the main room where he knew _he_ would be.

Slamming open the doors, everyone from behind and in front was watching the man – light saber in one hand – walk into the room.

Athrun heard gasps coming from many of the councillors, and so he opened his eyes, searching the room.

As he found his target, he deliberately took slow steps to add anticipation and fear into his victim's eyes.

Stepping in front of the man, the room was isolated with just the two of them, and Athrun growled lightly, his fist clenched and shaking and his light saber about to strike. Once again, Athrun closed his eyes and then began to speak.

"Taking over Orb and ruining the country's good reputation is one thing…" Athrun snarled, still glaring at the floor. "…But marrying another man's girl… is something else **entirely…**" He added, and shot open his eyes.

"EeEeEeEeK! Mommy!"

Yuuna ran out the room and into the hanger, jumping into a space pod that led to nowhere.

Athrun smirked and immediately walked back towards the Saviour.

_---_

_Archangel Hangar_

"Athrun!"

Cagalli ran towards him in tears, hugging him tightly.

"What's going on? Why are you here?"

Athrun smiled and hugged Cagalli back, kissing her lightly to show his love for her. He saw her blush and began to speak again as Kira and Lacus came slowly behind her.

"I had some business to do at Orb Headquarters…" He replied, grinning slightly. Cagalli and Lacus gasped lightly, while Kira stared in confusion.

"Athrun…wha…what did you do?" Lacus asked, hoping to hear something peaceful and not something she'd possibly hear on the news soon.

"Let's just say, Mr Seiran won't be bothering anyone on Earth ever again…actually, he's having a nice trip in space and won't be coming back anytime soon." He grinned, while Lacus giggled lightly and Kira chuckled, while Cagalli smiled and pressed her lips tightly against Athrun's.

When they broke apart, she smiled once again. As did Athrun, and he hugged her tightly once again.

* * *

_In Space…_

"Hello? Anyone? Is anyone out there?" Yuuna exclaimed, staring at the stars and hoping to be found soon.

"I'm Yuuna Roma Seiran, get me out of here!" He shouted angrily.

Dropping helplessly in the mini-pod, the tele-com immediately turned on as Yuuna smiled.

"Oh thank god! This is Yuuna Roma Seiran, son of Umato Ema Seiran! I'm in the damn Pod 192, so get me out of here!"

Yuuna easily heard the man on the other line chuckle.

"Yuuna Roma Seiran is still on earth, and would never be trapped in Pod 192, for that pod is directly sent to a black hole since it obtains hidden information about Orb."

As the tele-com broke off, Yuuna's eyes went wide as he finally heard the man say one more thing.

"Stupid robot…we really should've come up with this idea earlier. Thank god the _real_ Yuuna was here to make up the idea for Pod 192." The man stated and so the tele-com completely shut off.

Yuuna began crying.

"Noooooo!!"

* * *

**Author's Name:**

I was bored with nothing to do on the computer, since I had weak ideas for my new stories so I couldn't do anything. I decided I might search look at some profiles and when I stopped on _**Prince-in-Disguise's** _profile, I checked **_Wrapped Cabbage_** and saw nothing new. I then went down and noticed his **_DeviantART_** and decided I should click on it. Looking at his first 'meme' I decided I should look at some other pictures and then I came across the **_Athrun Zala Meme_** along with another few dozen names she came up with. It was initially made for **_Club Zala _**and is _**#12**_. If you don't understand, just look at her meme and you will understand.

Now to the story.

I know it doesn't have much detail and is short, but it's just a bit of a drabble, pointless really. I just really found it funny so knew I had to make a story of it. The funniest part is Yuuna will be sent into a black hole only because of his idea to send secret information of notes made my some councillors to space and to be torn into a black hole. I like this idea of his death, and now Athrun and Cagalli get back together sooner (I'm really confused with my feelings towards Athrun/Cagalli and Athrun/Meyrin, so please ignore my strangeness.)

Now if you like it, please review it! Also, I thank you Prince-in-Disguise for the idea!


End file.
